The present invention generally relates to bicycle drive systems, and more particularly, to bicycle clutch mechanisms which permit the pedals to operate independently from one another.
In most existing bicycle designs, the two pedals operate in dependent relation to one another. The pedal cranks are fixedly, rotatably connected to a single sprocket having an elongated, endless chain linked drive train engaging the teeth thereof. The drive train, in turn, is held taut by wrappingly engaging a gear assembly positioned centrally adjacent, and in fixed relation to, the rear wheel of the bike. Once forcibly rotated by a user, the pedals rotate the sprocket, thereby causing the bike chain to correspondingly rotate. This motion of the chain, of course, causes the gear to rotate, thus rotating the rear wheel and propelling the bike forward.
In many bike designs, several gears are arranged on a gear shaft to provide various degrees of pedaling force to rotate the rear wheel and propel the bike. In addition, most of these bike drive systems include a slip mechanism which permits the user to stop pedaling, but continue coasting along. While coasting, a significant amount of drag force is applied to the wheel from the gearing assembly, thereby continuously, significantly decreasing the speed at which the bike is traveling.
Furthermore, with the above described bicycle drive system, there is a significant amount (i.e., between 5-15 degrees) of pedal travel from the position a user applies a force until the position where the force is applied to the wheel. This travel is caused by having to overcome the clutch slip force. This force is always different, therefore the amount of travel is unpredictable.